frappé
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Soi Fon menggerutu karena persediaan kopi untuk menemani istirahat siangnya kali itu habis. Namun setelahnya dia dibuat gila karena tiba-tiba saja ada segelas kopi yang begitu ia ingini itu di atas meja kerjanya!


**.**

* * *

**.**

**frappé**

**.**

For Coffeebreak event from **Fang and Sting Community**

**.**

_Bleach belongs to __Tite Kubo_,_ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Ggio Vega/Sui-Feng (Soi Fon); K+, Friendship/Fantasy

© kazuka, june 11th, 2013

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Di antara tiga meja ukuran sedang yang dipenuhi oleh dokumen-dokumen, puluhan bundel kertas yang hanya disatukan oleh penjepit hitam biasa, dua _printer_, satu laptop, dan berbagai alat tulis yang kesana-kemari letaknya tanpa keteraturan yang khusus ... di situlah dia duduk—di atas kursi birunya yang punya tiga buah roda kecil di dasar.

Soi Fon merentangkan kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke udara. Cukup lelah juga berganti-ganti pekerjaan dari mengetik dan membuat sketsa sedari jam tujuh tadi pagi. Ketika ia lihat pada penunjuk waktu di kamarnya ini—sudah pukul setengah satu ... ia pikir inilah waktu untuk istirahat.

Kota Karakura sedang panas-panasnya. Bahkan pendingin ruangan di kamar Soi Fon itu pun tak dirasa ampuh untuk mengusir rasa gerah.

Ia pandangi dahulu pekerjaannya sebelum pergi ke dapur untuk membuat minuman.

Satu sketsa yang hampir jadi dan sebuah naskah baru yang sudah separuh jalan—suatu kombinasi yang membuatnya tersenyum kali ini.

Naskah barunya bertemakan sebuah ide yang tak biasa baginya yang notabene adalah seorang penulis novel romansa—ia mengangkat cerita fiksi ilmiah kali ini. Itu membuatnya puas.

Dan yang kedua—sketsanya.

Ia cukup senang menggambar dan hasil goresan tangannya pun tak mengecewakan. Di novel-novelnya, seringkali ia sertakan sebuah sketsa ukuran satu halaman penuh agar para pembacanya tak perlu menebak-nebak bagaimana sosok asli dari tokoh utama.

Sketsa hanya tinggal sedikit lagi, setelahnya diserahkan pada pihak penerbit dan voila, selesai! Naskah novelnya sudah selesai direvisi dan ia tak perlu menunggu terlalu lama lagi untuk waktu penerbitan buku ketiganya.

Sekali lagi—hal-hal itu membuat Soi Fon tersenyum puas.

Ia tak punya jam kerja yang spesifik. Ia bekerja dengan jam kerja bebas, asalkan bisa mengejar _deadline_ yang ditetapkan oleh editornya. Tapi, meski begitu, ia juga menetapkan waktu-waktu begini sebagai waktu _break_-nya, layaknya pekerja kantoran biasa.

Soi Fon tatap kembali sketsanya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kursi kerja.

Seorang laki-laki dengan seringai tipis, mata seperti mata harimau dan sedikit rambut hitamnya yang panjang dibuat kepangan panjang menjulur, yang terlihat seperti ekor.

Dia digambarkan sedang memakai pakaian kaos biasa dan celana panjang berbahan _jeans_, duduk di sebuah bangku dengan satu meja bundar sedang dihadapinya. Dia berpose dengan segelas es kopi—Soi Fon menjadikannya tokoh yang menjadi penggila kopi.

Dia, tokoh itu, Soi Fon khayalkan sebagai seorang pemuda yang akan berubah menjadi harimau dan memburu darah manusia satu kali setahun; yaitu saat festival Tanabata—acara sebagai simbolisasi bertemunya dua bintang dalam legenda, Vega dan Altair.

Karenanya, Soi Fon menamakan tokoh dalam novelnya dengan nama salah satu bintang tersebut.

Ggio Vega.

**.**

**.**

"Duh, mana, sih?!" gadis itu telah mengaduk-aduk dapurnya, namun tidak menemukan satu _sachet_ pun kopi instan favoritnya. Ia ingat ia telah membeli banyak kopi dengan citarasa _frappé_ beberapa hari lalu.

Masa sudah habis?

Soi Fon menggaruk kepalanya, berpikir bahwa angan-angannya untuk meminum segelas kopi dingin sebagai pelepas dahaga—dan sebagai teman dari _pizza_ yang akan ia makan—harus kandas.

_Srak, srak, srak_.

Soi Fon mendengar bunyi berisik itu dari kamarnya, namun ia tak peduli. Separuhnya karena ia sedang kesal karena kopinya tak diketemukan sama sekali.

"Tsk," ia mengeluh sendiri. Sepertinya persediaan kopi itu telah habis, namun ia sangat berkeberatan untuk membelinya ke luar. Panas sekali! Ia cukup tak senang dengan sengatan matahari.

"Sirup, sirup, sirup mana sirup?" ia bermonolog, memutuskan untuk mengganti keinginannya. Mungkin pilihan alternatif tadi bisa menjadi pelepas dahaga yang tak kalah menyegarkan.

"Hah?!" ia menemukan bahwa rak penyimpanan bahan makanan kemasan miliknya ... dalam keadaan kosong! "Sial!"

Sepertinya memang harus dicari ke luar.

Soi Fon mengerucutkan bibirnya seiring ia melangkah ke dalam kamar kembali—bermaksud untuk mengambil dompet dan pergi ke luar untuk membeli minuman segar. Ia bukan pehobi air putih, jadi meski ia punya persediaan itu berlimpah di rumah, ia tak punya minat untuk menjadikannya pelengkap makan siang.

Langkahnya telah mendekati bingkai pintu kamar, hingga ia mendengar suara yang serupa.

_Srak, srak, srak—srak_!

Keningnya mengerut.

_Ah, mungkin hanya cicak._

Tapi ... fakta yang ia temukan berikutnya membuatnya terperangah dan berhenti tepat di pintu masuk kamarnya.

"Astaga?!"

**.**

**.**

Sejak kapan ada segelas kopi di sana?!

Isinya sepertinya masih baru, gelas plastik beningnya berembun dan kopinya masih penuh. Dari warnanya, Soi Fon bisa langsung tahu itu adalah kopi berjenis _frappé_, rasa yang menjadi favoritnya.

Tapi—siapa yang menaruhnya di sana? Kok—bisa? Apa kamarnya sekarang berhantu? Bukannya stok kopi instan di rumah sedang habis?

Soi Fon tak habis pikir.

Dan ia bergerak mundur. Takut. Heh, siapa yang tidak akan ciut nyalinya kalau tiba-tiba mendapati sebuah benda yang sebelumnya tidak ada, menjadi ada di sebuah kamar yang kosong.

Tapi kalau ini hantu ... Soi Fon berpikir dia adalah hantu yang baik. Sepertinya tahu persis kalau ia sedang sangat ingin kopi dan kebetulan kopinya habis.

_Hei, Tuan Hantu, aku harus berterima kasih atau menyumpahimu? _—Soi Fon menyeletuk dalam hati.

Ini siang bolong. Tepat jam istirahat. Ternyata bukan jam istirahat untuk hantu, rupanya, pikir Soi Fon lagi. Berarti dia bukan seperti hantu kebanyakan yang suka melaksanakan dinas malam-malam.

Oh, berarti dia bukan hantu biasa.

Kesimpulan inilah yang membuat Soi Fon berani maju ke mejanya dan memperhatikan lebih dekat kopi yang menjadi kasus utama kejanggalan siang ini.

Kemudian, jantungnya seakan kembali dibuat melompat oleh fakta berikutnya yang ia temukan tepat ketika berada di depan mejanya.

**.**

**.**

Sketsa Ggio berubah!

**.**

Yang tadinya memegang segelas kopi, gelas itu sudah tidak ada lagi! Tangannya terlihat menggenggam udara kosong.

**.**

"Apa maksudnya ini?!"

Soi Fon menggerutu setengah menjerit. Merasa dipermainkan oleh kenyataan yang benar-benar tak logis.

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan salah satu tangan. "Ya Tuhan, apa maksudnya ini?"

Otaknya tak bisa menerjemahkan sebuah tanya; mengapa semua ini bisa terjadi? Memang tak masuk logika.

Apa ia sudah jadi penyihir? Tokoh yang ia buat bisa hidup!

Dengan gemetaran, ia angkat gelas tanpa tutup itu. Ia putar-putar, memperhatikan dan kemudian meyakini, ia sama persis dengan gelas yang ia gambar. Memang benar-benar jaid nyata!

_Splash_!

Tangan Soi Fon yang gemetar mengakibatkan gelas itu bergoyang dan sedikit kopinya terciprat ke luar.

"Sial!" ia mengumpat—ketika tahu bahwa tetesan kopi itu jatuh ke sketsanya. Pas di bagian baju, pula! Walaupun tidak banyak, tetap saja itu mengganggu.

"Ugh, lap, lap!" ia buru-buru meletakkan gelas kopi itu dan pergi ke luar, mencari kain agar bisa mengeringkan noda itu dengan hati-hati.

**.**

**.**

_Drap, drap, drap, drap ..._

Langkah Soi Fon berhenti mendadak—lagi-lagi di depan pintu—dan matanya membulat lebar.

Ini kejutan paling mengerikan dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

Ada seorang laki-laki—kurang lebih sebaya dengan dirinya—sedang berdiri di depan kipas angin kecil untuk mengeringkan kaos putihnya yang basah. Basah dan kotor.

... Kotor seperti sehabis terkena tumpahan kopi.

Darah Soi Fon dirasanya oleh dirinya sendiri seperti berhenti mengalir. Dia pasti pucat pasi sekarang.

Lelaki itu tak lain adalah Ggio Vega! Lihatlah perawakannya, kuncir panjangnya, matanya yang beriris seperti iris harimau, serta model kaos dan _jeans_-nya ... tak mungkin itu orang luar yang menyusup. Soi Fon tahu persis karakter yang ia buat.

"Hehe."

Soi Fon seakan mati rasa. Kain lap yang ia pegang jatuh ke lantai.

"Kopinya diminum ya, hehe! Hadiah untukmu!"

Dunia pandang Soi Fon seolah berputar-putar ketika ia lihat pemuda itu terjun kembali ke dalam kertas, seakan terisap oleh dimensi tak kasat mata dan langsung menghilang dari kamarnya.

Butuh waktu sekian menit untuk Soi Fon agar bisa berdiri normal kembali. Dan dengan langkah yang ragu-ragu, ia dekati kembali mejanya.

Gambar Ggio Vega kembali seperti semula, dengan pose tanpa gelas kopinya.

Sepertinya Soi Fon harus yakin bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi.

Meski masih takut dan sedikit tidak percaya, Soi Fon berusaha tersenyum ke arah sketsanya.

"Terima kasih, ya."

**.**

**.**

Soi Fon bersumpah bahwa ia melihat seringai Ggio menjadi lebih lebar setelah ia ucapkan dua kata barusan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**


End file.
